


Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: Eggs, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For FeeFido.</p>
<p>Don-centric drabble about eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeeFido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/gifts).



Little hands to hold. 

A heavy weight was settled on his shoulders as he carefully snuck the duffel out of the lair and up to the surface world above.

Little mouths to feed.

He silently maneuvered his way over the rooftops and down towards his final destination; the pier.

Little feet pattering on the ground.

He touched down far too lightly for the heavy burden holding down his heart. It seemed as the death angel hovered over him like a cloud as he slowly made his way to the edge of the pier and knelt down. 

Little peals of laughter, ringing through the air.

He set the duffel on the pier in front of him and carefully unzipped it. His hand slipped inside and came out clutching a large egg. He hugged it to his chest and his tears streaked the dusty lavender surface with violet.

Little eyes, ever curious of the world.

He bit his lip and held the egg out over the raging waves below. He couldn't look... He turned away as he dropped it. The muted _splash ___was lost in the crashing of the waves. The other two soon followed, lost in the waves.

Little lives, lost to darkness.

Endless tears trailing down his cheeks were soon joined with raindrops. The thunder rolled. His form was lit up as a bolt of lightning split the sky.

Everything came together around the crying figure, mourning together for the little lives lost.


End file.
